


I Want To Kiss You

by orphan_account



Category: X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: Gags, Light BDSM, M/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 07:51:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4738475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anon prompt: Perhaps a continuation of the bondage prompt, the boys trying out gags and it goes well enough, but Mogar isn't pleased that it makes it harder to kiss Vav.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want To Kiss You

**Author's Note:**

> as always comments are welcome

Mogar and Vav have been trying new things in the bedroom recently, mostly involving Vav being at Mogar’s mercy in some way or other. They’ve decided that tonight they’d try out a ball gag after Mogar had seen one in an adult store’s catalogue. Vav had laughed when Mogar had brought it up, he later explained because it was somewhat of a cliché.

They started the way the usually do with kissing and heavy petting. Vav is spread out on their bed with Mogar straddling his hips above him. They’re both completely naked and Mogar is licking his way into Vav’s mouth, he wants to savour this feeling that’ll be withheld from him soon. He moves his lips and explores Vav’s mouth with his tongue. He pulls away panting, and stares down at the dreamy dazed look in Vav’s eyes.

Mogar picks up the gag and turns to face Vav.

“You remember the signal?”

Vav nods. He pats the bed with an open palm. “Slow down, or give me a minute.” He slaps the bed again with a closed fist. “Stop.”

“Good.”

Vav holds his mouth open lips wrapping around the shiny red ball, as Mogar fastens the gag securely. Mogar takes a moment to admire Vav, the light flush in his face and the excited glint in his eyes.

Mogar positions himself in-between Vav’s thighs, and begins kissing his way down Vav’s chest. He takes the time to pay special attention to his boyfriend’s sensitive nipples. Running over them with his tongue and teeth, until the buds are sticking up and hard. Vav’s head is thrown back and muffled moans are trying to escape his gagged mouth.

Mogar runs his face down Vav’s torso, his nose brushing against warm tanned skin and brunet hair. He breaths teasingly over Vav’s cock, which is standing tall and flushed to the tip. Mogar wraps his lips around the head and purposefully lowers his head as slowly as possible.

Vav is losing it, his head thrashing from side to side and his hands buried in Mogar’s curls tugging roughly. Mogar speeds things up and swirls his tongue around the dick in his mouth. Vav’s hips start bucking up and Mogar pins them down. He smirks at the muffled whine Vav emits.

Once he’s sure Vav is nearly on the brink he pulls his lips off with a dirty ‘pop.’ He grabs some lube and lathers up his fingers, and makes quick work of stretching Vav. He situates himself so he’s hovering above his boyfriend staring down at Vav’s flushed face. Mogar desperately wants to kiss Vav and have those moans get lost in his own mouth. He glares at the gag withholding his desires. Once he’s sure Vav is stretched enough he removes his fingers and moves his hands up to the gag’s fastenings. He losses them and slips the gag out of Vav’s mouth flinging it across the room.

Vav’s pupils are blown wide, but his eyes are staring up at him in confusion. “What-?”

“I want to kiss you.” Mogar grunts as he ducks his head down and captures Vav’s soft plump lips. He runs his tongue along the seam of Vav’s mouth and licks his way into the warmth of his boyfriend’s mouth. Vav’s moans vibrate through them both and Mogar grins at the sensation. He pulls away and grins at Vav’s dopey smile.

Mogar grabs the lube again and pours some out into his hands and lathers up his hard cock. He leans down and kisses Vav again as he pushes into him. Vav’s mouth falls open in a gasp and Mogar takes advantage of that. His thrusts start out slow, savouring the tight heat of Vav around him. But he quickly loses control and all sense of rhythm.

Vav’s panting and moaning into his mouth. One of his hands is pulling at Mogar’s hair the other is digging into his back. Vav’s body convulses beneath him and a loud moan escapes him, the sound is music to Mogar’s ears. He kisses Vav harshly as he speeds up his hips, seeking his release desperately. His climax hits him and he groans into Vav’s mouth, falling slack and collapsing on his boyfriend.

“So you don’t like the gag?” Vav laughs breathily, his voice a little wrecked.

“No.” Mogar frowns and hides his face in Vav’s shoulder.

“Don’t be shy. I think it’s kinda romantic that you wanna kiss me.”

Mogar looks up hopefully. “Really?”

Vav grins. “Yes you sap.”


End file.
